A New Kind of Lost and Found
by Jasminefire
Summary: What happens to Harry when things aren't really what they seem to be? Slash, Bashings to certain Weasleys, muggle-born, and headmaster. Good Voldemort. MPREG. A high school like Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

A New Kind of Lost and Found

I hate the summer. It's the one time most kids get everything easy, but I end up having everything harder. The abuse is more frequent, the work is piled higher, and the loneliness becomes unbearable. It has been for as long as I can remember. School would usually brig relief to these burdens slightly, if not completely. But now I hate school too. Not only did I find out my friends aren't really my friends, but I also found out the man I look up to the most, really isn't any more than the gum found on the bottoms of shoes.

I don't know what to do now, I don't have any one. Not when I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. Because when I'm not finding out that those who I trust aren't really there for me, they're dying for me, for a cause I no longer support.

I am so far gone, I'm afraid to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN****: Sorry guys about the first part of the story. It is my first time writing a fanfic so I didn't know how everything works on the profile. The disclaimer and warning for it are on my profile. Also, the first part was like the prologue/intro chapter of the story (that was why it was so short), so technically this is the 'first' chapter. **

**Warnings****: slash, bashing of characters, this will be an mpreg, if you don't like that, THEN DON'T READ IT!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Harry Potter in any way at all.**

It was a Saturday night and was going to my first high school party. Usually my friends and I would just hang out, but Ron and Hermione had been invited, and because they'd been hanging out without me lately, decided to bring me along too. I was very excited. Not only was I getting away from the Dursley's, or my so called 'family', but I was also doing something that would take my mind off my recently found hatred and disappointment with our current headmaster.

When I finally got to the party, I realized something; people didn't exaggerate when they said that these parties could get wild. You could hear the music before you were inside, and garbage was already littering the lawn. Stepping inside the house, I went to search for Ron and Hermione.

Walking through the house, I recognized most of the faces from school. They had all the "houses" there, and each seemed equally represented. Once I reached the backyard, I spotted a glimpse of familiar ginger and curly brown hair. Rushing to where they were, I stopped when I heard what they were talking about.

"How much longer till we get our pay?" a masculine voice whined

"Soon, Dumbledore said it would be late because the light side's 'rescue missions', haven't been as successful lately," a female voice answered.

"Why isn't he using Harry's vault anymore?"

"Because the goblins were getting suspicious with the amounts, Ron!"

"But I was planning on getting new robes for the formal this February, and this is going to mess it all up!"

"Don't worry, soon Voldemort will be dead and Harry won't be needed anymore. Then we won't have to deal with it."

"Thank goodness, that kid has been on my nerves since hour one!"

I couldn't believe my ears. Those voices were definitely Ron and Hermione's, but weren't they supposed to be my friends? Right!? We've done everything together since junior high. But from what they were talking about, it sounded like they were just being paid to do it, and with my money for some time too. At that moment I couldn't take it. I could feel the tears pooling in my eyes. I left that party running.

Instead of going home (I wanted to avoid the Dursleys and would wait till I knew they were asleep), I went to the playground near the Dursley's house and sat on the swings. As I sat there, I cried. I no longer had my two best friends, not after hearing **that**. Sure I knew people who were kind and seemed to be my friends and others who were just acquaintances, but that didn't help. I had thought they had been my friends with me because they wanted to hang out with Harry, not because of money or my fame as the Boy-Who-Lived.

By the time I was finished wallowing, I looked at my watch. It said it was 10:01pm. Deciding it was time to go, I went back to the Dursley's to finish off the weekend, and figure out how I would act when I went back to school.

~2 years later~

Two years after finding out the truth about my friendship with Ron and Hermione, I was waiting in my room for the door to be unlocked so I could go to school. But I wasn't excited to go to school, in fact, I was dreading it. Just like it had been every day after that party. That's because I have to put up a façade that I still think of Ron and Hermione as my friends, that I agree with them, and that I'm okay.

But lately I have become even less impressed with them. They have started picking on students who are grey, dark, and my least favorite, gay. They are also expecting me to join in, but how can I do that when I myself like guys and am not for the light side. So I just sit there trying to ignore it or try to tell them to stop, but I can see that they aren't pleased with it. If anything, I think that if they weren't being paid, they would have turned against me by now.

Once I got to school, I decided to avoid them in hopes of not having to deal with them. However, I was only able to do this until after lunch, where they pretty much cornered me in the dining hall.

"Hey Harry, where have you been all day?" Ron asked.

"At school" I replied, trying to get out of this situation as quick as possible.

"But we haven't seen you, and besides, you missed the homo couple by the stairs. It was disgusting!" Hermione told me.

At that point I was disgusted with them. But keeping my features neutral, I said I had a class to get to, and they finally let me go.

By the end of the day I was ready to leave school to go to the local library, do my homework, and get home late. No matter what consequences that would come as a result of it. Once I got to the library, I pulled out my homework, headphones, and iPod. Putting in the ear buds, and cranking up the music, I got started on the large pile of homework the teachers had given me that day.

When my homework was done, I checked the time and saw it was 11:12pm. Glad it was past the time the Dursley's went to sleep; I packed up my things and left the library.

Walking through the dark streets, I got the feeling of someone watching me. Looking behind me, I saw no one, but there were plenty of places to hide and shadows to obscure them. As I started to walk a little faster, a shiver ran down my back when a howl ripped through the night. '_Not good_' I thought. Being only 5'5" and of a slight build, I would be no match for whatever was out there. And I most certainly did not want to die tonight.

Deciding that my best bet was to get home quickly, I started running, but not very much later, my sides started to hurt. And I also had started to hear claws scratching the pavement behind me. Feeling my heart lurch, I accidentally tripped on a dip in the sidewalk and fell to the ground.

As I start to get back up, I chanced a look behind me, only to become paralyzed with fear. Because right behind me was a werewolf even bigger than Moony, with black and silver hair and the largest set canines I have ever seen, running at me. At that moment I start to also feel the beginnings of a panic attack coming before my already horrible eyesight started to fade, and I blacked out the moment the beast was looming over me.

**Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Just to let everyone know, I plan to update about once a week. Also, thanks to all (2) of you who have reviewed this story! I have a new oneshot, so if you like my writing, please check it out!**

**Warning and disclaimer: Look at the first chapter.**

When Harry woke up, he **finally **remembered to grab for his wand. Finding that it wasn't on him anymore, he tried to get into a defensive position, only to be stopped by something attached to his ankle. Looking down towards his foot, he found his ankle chained to a bed post. Wait…since when was he on a bed. Jumping off the bed, he tried to find something to get the chain off his foot.

"It's not going to work," a deep voice said from one of the shadows, "it's charmed so it can't come off, or cause damage to your ankle. And seeing that you don't have your wand, it's not likely to be undone."

Harry whirled around to where the he had heard the voice. A tall figure stepped out of the shadows. He had was over six feet tall, well-muscled, had black hair down to his shoulders, and an almost feral quality to his face and demeanor.

"Who are you" Harry asked, backing up as close to the wall as possible.

"Well," said the man sitting down on the bed Harry had previously occupied, "my name is Fenrir and I am the alpha of this werewolf pack. Last night my werewolf recognized you as my mate. Until I can trust you to not run away, you will always have something restraining you from leaving. I will not force you to do anything as of yet, but you are required to stay with me and live with me in my living quarters. You will be meeting the pack tomorrow. Any questions?"

Harry just stood there in silence. His mind was reeling. He was the mate to an alpha werewolf? And he couldn't even walk around without a leash! As the information finally sank in, he slid down the wall to the ground, making his already small form even smaller. What would he do!? There was a good side to all of this though; he didn't have to deal with the Dursley's, Ron and Hermione, or the Headmaster. No more beatings, dealing with homophobes, or a man who only cared about destroying someone who was a rival in power to himself. Besides, at least his mate was a man. If they had been a woman, it would have been ten times worse. Fenrir also looked good too. But, Fenrir, that name sounded familiar, but why?

"Um, what exactly does being your mate mean" Harry finally asked.

"Well, we'll eventually find to love each other, you'll have my cubs…"

"Wait, what?" Harry practically screamed, "Men can't have children, it's just not possible!"

"Of course it's possible! All male wizards can have children. You have a magic core that allows you to carry a cub. I thought all wizards knew this."

After Fenrir gave his answer, Harry was silent. The only reason he'd been shocked was because he had always been told males couldn't bear children. He loved children and had always wanted a large family, it was one of the reasons he sometimes hated the fact he was gay. A few seconds later, Fenrir left telling him to get some sleep

That night, Harry arose to the feeling of warmth and comfort from a source behind him. Still not fully awake, Harry curled back into it. He then felt something tighten around his waist. Freezing, Harry instantly woke up. Looking down, he saw arms circling his waist. Trying to pull away, the arms only tightened more, preventing him from moving with a strength that surpassed his own. Turning around to see who it was, he had a hunch he knew who it was. And he was right. Spooned up against him was Fenrir. The large man had a slight frown on his face from when Harry had tried to pull away. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get away, even if he wanted to, Harry went back to sleep.

When Fenrir woke up, he was surprised to find that Harry had turned towards him in his sleep. The small beauty was curled into a ball perfectly fitting into his arms. Fenrir saw that Harry was too thin, but hopefully some time with his pack would fix that right up. With a deep sigh, Fenrir pulled his arms away from Harry and got out of bed. Stretching his whole body and making more than a few joints crack, he left the room to get some breakfast for Harry and himself.

The next time Harry woke up, he no longer felt the warmth and comfort from before. Sitting up, Harry blearily looked at his surroundings. Foggily remembering Fenrir had been in the room, the bed, when Harry had been awake in the night, he wondered where he had gone. Carefully getting out of bed, Harry stretched in a very cat-like manner. Walking to the bathroom, he realized the chain attached to his ankle was lengthening. Dismissing it as something to make sure he wasn't hurt, Harry relieved himself and took a shower in the small shower stall in the bathroom.

Coming out of the bathroom feeling refreshed, Harry was shocked to see Fenrir had entered the room and had breakfast set out and was presently eating. Not saying anything, Fenrir gestured for him to sit down and eat. Following Fenrir's suggestion, Harry came over and started to eat the food in front of him. The platter Fenrir had brought had English pastries, eggs, sausage, and fruit on it. Though he definitely didn't eat as much as Fenrir, Harry certainly ate more food at that breakfast than he had at any meal the Dursley's had let him eat. Sitting back after eating his fill of the delicious food, Fenrir started talking:

"It's about 9 in the morning right now. The rest of the pack should be up, and since you are done eating, we'll be heading outside. I'll be taking off the chain, however, you won't be allowed to leave my side, though I doubt you will want to."

o*

Walking outside, Harry squinted as he went into the sunlight. As his vision focused, Harry saw over a hundred werewolves, all varying in gender, age, size and race. Looking up at Fenrir, Harry asked him what he was supposed to do with his eyes. Seeing Harry's nervousness, Fenrir put an arm around his waist and announced,

"As of two nights ago, my wolf recognized this young man as my mate. You will recognize and protect him as that implies."

With that Fenrir started moving them into the crowd. People came up and congratulated Fenrir. Some even congratulated Harry wishing him luck. As they reached the back of the crowd, a man Harry hadn't seen since he was twelve stood there with a few of his followers.

"Hello Mr. Potter. I know it's been a while since you've seen me in this form, but I think we need to talk."

Stopping in his tracks, Harry muttered under his breath, "Tom Riddle."

**Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Haven't been as motivated, but hopefully this won't suck. Gave my dog a bath yesterday and she only smells slightly better. Also, read the Dust Lands series by Moira Young and have your mind blown. Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer and warning: Thee look towards ye first of chapters.**

_"Hello Mr. Potter. I know it's been a while since you've seen me in this form, but I think we need to talk."_

_ Stopping in his tracks, Harry muttered under his breath, "Tom Riddle."_

"Harry, come on," said Fenrir, pulling on his waist to get him moving.

"B-but, that's Lord Voldemort!" Harry stuttered out.

"Yes, but he is nothing like how the light side as made him out to be."

"Are you sure because he has tried to kill me."

"That may not be true. But it is possible to tell the world lies, change memories, and use glamours with magic, is it not?"

"But, people wouldn't do that, right?"

"Not everything is black and white. Now would you please come and listen to what he has to say about that headmaster's reign."

"Sure, but I better get some good explanations."

"Alrighty then," Riddle said, cutting in, "let's get moving to somewhere less public."

"Now let me start from when your parents were murdered," Tom Riddle began, "you have been told since they came to get you that I was the one who killed them. Well, it's true, but not how you've been told. I had been told that your parents wanted to join my side of the war. I was going over to their house to talk about it to make sure it was true. But when I go there, I was ambushed by your parents and a few of Dumbledore's followers. Luckily for me, I had brought a few of my trusted followers. The battle that ensued did kill your parents, though the scar on your head is from a ricocheting Avada Kadavra curse from the light side that your mother protected you from. I got hit by a curse and was forced to retreat. You were then left to Dumbledore to raise you from then. The professor Quirrel that was supposedly possessed by me was false. My soul has never left this body because I was only severely injured. The diary probably a fake: I have never in my life made something that atrocious, and my supposed 'resurrection' was probably some hoax that the light side used to try and hide them bringing a monster from the days of old magic back. Now I hope you were able to believe the side of the story I have given you. It is true on all accounts."

As Harry sat there trying to process the story that Riddle had given him, the others started talking about seemingly trivial things. First the weather, then about wives, girlfriends, and mistresses, and they also talked about what to do about the headmaster. When they reached that part Harry decided to give his answer to Riddle about joining his side.

"I think I'll join. Everyone I trusted before has either abandoned me or has disappointed me a lot. But I would not like to have a lot to do with your plans or anything." Harry said.

"Well that makes perfect sense. Besides, you're probably going to be busy helping Fenrir with the pack. We only use werewolves in rare cases anyway, and usually just for information." Tom Riddle replied.

And with that Fenrir and Harry said their good-byes and headed off back to the pack.

Upon reaching the pack, Fenrir pushed them towards a group of werewolves that looked older than Fenrir by at least a few decades.

"You are going to just stand by me while I talk to the elders of the packs. Unfortunately there are usually requirements for us so that I can continue to be the alpha of this pack. They usually have to do with heirs and such." Fenrir said.

"Oh," mumbled Harry, not at all pleased with what he was hearing at all.

As they finally approached the elders, Harry tried to stay out of their view as much as possible. Fenrir didn't stop him from hiding, but he didn't help him either.

"Now that you are finally here we can proceed to tell you what deeds you need to fulfill. We have all decided that you will need a litter within a year. It doesn't have to be in exactly that time, but we expect it to be rather close. Other than that, there is nothing you need to do. You have already proven yourself a capable leader of your pack, so we see no need for you to do anything else. We will be back in a year's time."

And with that they left. Fenrir, having known that was what they would have asked of them, stayed quiet and thoughtful while Harry started to panic. '_What was he going to do? They barely knew each other, and they were expected to have a child, make that __**children**__. He didn't even know what would happen. So much was happening and barely anyone was letting him have any input!'_

Fenrir seeing the glisten of tears in Harry's eyes decided that they needed to talk about what the elders had just told them. He didn't need, or want, a bad start to the beginning of their mated lives. Harry was probably just overwhelmed with everything that had happened in that short time. Grabbing a hold of Harry's waist he brought them back to his home.

"Harry, I know that you didn't exactly want this, but it is not as bad as it seems. A litter doesn't mean it will be a birth of multiple children, and a year gives us about three to four months for the conception of the pup. Male pregnancies are practically the same as a female's, but it's slightly harsher when it comes to the symptoms. You will have the entire pack, including myself, to help you. You will be fine. I know today has been a bit overwhelming so far, so why don't you lie down. I have some things to do, so I'll come get you at lunch time."

After Fenrir's speech about what was to happen, Harry calmed down slightly. Things didn't seem that bad anymore. Harry didn't have to copulate with Fenrir as soon as he feared, and remembering what Fenrir had said a while back about becoming his mate, thought that maybe they would develop some feelings towards each other by the time they did. Deciding to also follow the last thing Fenrir had said, Harry lay down and let the information overload in his head start to make some sense.

**I hope this quickie chapter wasn't too bad!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Author's Note, Sorry!

I realized a week is unfortunately not enough time for me to update. At the time I made that goal, I had lesshomework and stuff to do. I am sorry to all who were hoping for the quick updates! I feel awful about slowing them down, but I realize now that I made an unrealistic goal. Again, I am deeply sorry!

-jasminefire


End file.
